Hibari's past
by LostAestas
Summary: Hibari Kyoya's past was always a mystery. But when suddenly old enemies and allies appear, will Hibari's past be revealed? Rated T only to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't known it yet, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Chapter 1**

It was a typical day on Namimori High school and you know when a story has such a kind of beginning the day will, how do you say it, NOT be typical. And this story will not be an exception. But at least the begin of that day was normal, if you want to call this normal.

Sawada Tsuna was late for school, again. It was really not his fault, okay he may had kind of have overslept, but how could he know that Reborn wasn't there to wake him up, because he was away doing whatever he was doing. He knew what would happen when he arrives late to school. He will be beaten up by Hibari, head of the discipline committee and, if you believe the common agreement of everyone, a demon. Nevertheless, Tsuna hurried to get ready to go to school. When he stepped outside of his house, his two friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were still waiting for him, which was really nice from them if you think about what would happen to them if they arrived at school.

'Good morning Tenth.' yelled Hayato a way too enthusiastically.

'Hello Tsuna.' greeted Takeshi with his always-present smile in his face.

'Hello Takeshi, hello Hayato, sorry for being late I overslept.'

'No problem Tenth.'

Then they remembered what this means. They were late for school. They all paled. They were late for school. They run so fast as if death itself was after them. Still they were 5 minuets later than everyone else at school and Tsuna began slowly to believe that maybe a miracle would happen and would allowed them to sneak in their class room without meeting (beaten up by) Hibari. No one was been seen outside the school building. They were safe, they wouldn't be beaten up, miracle could happen, the world was suddenly a so much better place.

Then they heard a voice 'You're late, herbivores.'

They weren't safe, they would be beaten up, miracle couldn't happen, the world was normal again.

'H-h-hello Hibari-san. S-s-sorry for being late.' Tsuna stuttered.

'For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death.' The head of the discipline committee said and smirked. A malicious light appeared in his cold eyes. Yep, they were right he was a demon.

He lifted his Tonfas (since when did he had them in his hands?) and lashed with them at Tsunas head who had only time to squeaked before one of the Tonfas collided painfully with head. Lying on the not so comfortable ground he heard Hayatos anger full voice 'How the hell do you dare to hurt Tenth!' and Taheshis ' ~Ma ma~, let us all calm down.' , which was answered with a few fighting sounds. Luckily the fight was fast over… much more positive results weren't given.

'It's over, isn't it?' Tsuna asked after a while silence.

'Haha, yes, it is' Takeshi answered and Tsuna asked himself how he could be still so cheerful.

'Shut up, baseball-idiot, this isn't funny!' Hayato yelled and so began another one side argument full with yells and cheerful laughter which last till they arrived in their classroom.

Is this a line break? Yes, it's. I think so at least.

The head of the discipline committee was sitting in his office at school and was doing some paperwork. It was a very tense atmosphere there. Hibari Kyoya wasn't in a very good mood. That was mostly the norm. It was rather rare that Hibari was in a good mood and mostly it was because he had a good fight with a strong opponent. But to say he wasn't in a very good mood would be an understatement. A big understatement. No, Hibari was pissed off. The herbivores were only the top of it. Stupid weak herbivores that disturbed the peace of Namimori. You would assume they had learned their lection in the past, but no, they haven't. They wouldn't be so annoying if they would be strong fighters they weren't mot of the time. Only sometimes would the one herbivore fight seriously and not simple squeak like a girl in a fight.

But they weren't the whole reason for him being pissed off. For the most occasions they were, but not now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in.' He said multiple times more shortly than normal.

The door was opened and Kusakabe was standing in the doorframe. Hastily he came in and stood in front of the large desk with the much larger paperwork on it.

'The students who were attacked are awake, but they couldn't remember much about their attacker, except that they were ten to fifteen persons. And…' Kusakabe stopped suddenly and his look became somewhat unsure.

Hibari glared at him. Kusakabe was happy that he managed to hold against it for two seconds.

'And one student said that he …, also he had told them that he was a student of Namimori High and had asked if they knew who the head of his discipline committee is. And they…, so they...' He trailed of again. Hibari glared even more.

Kusakabe sighed, afraid of how Hibari would have reacted to this kind of information.

'So they laughed and said the whole reason why they are doing so is because of him…' He was silenced by the murderous aura coming from Hibari. It was not only that they have disturbed the peace of Namimori more than one time, no, they also had the nerve to mock him. He would bite them to death for this, yes he would. But for doing so he would have had to find them. And this was the problem. They always disappeared always after an attack. Nobody saw them till they attacked one more time. Hibari never had a chance to catch them to bite them to death and it annoyed him.

Kusakabe looked worried at the head of the discipline committee. But before he could say something the hymn of Namimori was heard. It wasn't Hibird through it was Hibari mobile phone. Still glaring he answered it.

'What?' he demanded angrily.

Kusakabe couldn't hear what the other person said but it seemed to be good news for Hibari however. His eyes became a much harder look than before and he began to smirk.

He stood up and went to the door.

'They have been seen, I'll bite them to death.' That was the last thing he said before he went to beat them off.

Is this a line break? Yes, it's. I think so at least.

Hibari Kyoya arrived one the place where he hopeful could bite some herbivores to death.

One the first look everything was peaceful but he knew they were here and he wouldn't let them go away, they have annoyed him to much. He hadn't much fun or patience for playing hide and seek so he decided on calling them out 'Come out, herbivores. For disturbing the peace of Namimori I'll bite you to death.'

A few seconds there weren't any noises but then there was the sound of approaching footsteps. They were a bunch of fifteen people. All of them were wearing dark blue and black clothes with hoods which hide their faces. One of them probably their leader stepped in front of them and rose his voice 'Hello Hibari, it's nice to see you again.'

'What do you want, herbivore?'

'Still calling everybody an herbivore? You're so arrogant like always.' The man mocked.

'I don't know you. But for disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death.' Hibari said annoyed by the man. He let his Tonfas appearing from god knows where and made himself ready to attack.

But he stopped when the other man began to speak again. 'We have met each other once. I'm disappointed that you don't remember me' he said slowly and wiped off his hood so that his face was seen. It was a normal face nothing special except a tattoo, which covered half of his face. Hibaris eyes widened of shock. That tattoo looked like…, but no, that couldn't be.

'Oh, do you remember now?' The man asked more mockingly than everything else.

'And do you know now what we want? Revenge.' In with that, the men run forwards, raised his sword, and lashed at Hibari. Being still slight shocked he only managed dodging in the very last moment. He stepped away before he remembered that he wanted to bite these herbivores to death. Growling Hibari attacked on his side. Maybe the other men were bored of standing around or they only had a death wish. Nevertheless they also started attacking. Normally Hibari wouldn't have had a problem with them, but these herbivores weren't half-bad. They managed to land a few good blows which mad Hibari only more furious.

Bleeding he knocked out two of them before he had to dodged a bullet. The fight became a blurred swirl of weapons crashing against each other, painful cries and blood. Nobody knew how long the fight went on, but in the end just Hibari and one of the nameless poor figures who will be bite to death. When he attacked him and he was just standing there motionless looking at him he suddenly realized his mistake. He hadn't seen their leader since the fight had begun. That bastard must have had retired from the fight and have waited of the perfect moment to stab him in the back. Literally. It was too late to stop the attack. Hibari's Tonfa collided so hard with the man's head that you could have heard the not so melodic sound of breaking bones. Hibari tried to turn around so fast he could to avoid the stab of the leader. From the edge of his eyes, he could see the man with a smug smirk in his face running to him, his sword ready to go through his body. There wasn't enough time for him to avoid this attack. There wasn't enough time for him to raise his Tonfas. He wouldn't make it. How pathetic to be beaten by a mere herbivore.

He was ready for the probably deadly stab.

…

The stab never came, however a knife was flying through the air aiming at the leader. The leader saw it only in the last moment, but was too perplexed to react in some way. The knife found his goal in the body of the man. A surprised cry was to hear, following with the sound of a body falling at the ground. Then everything went quiet.

Hibari slowly turned to the direction from which the knife came from in order to look for his owner. And there was he. A figure was standing there, covered in a large dark coat, face hiding under a hood.

Hibari just stand still while the figure slowly approached him without making one noise.

When the figure was standing right in the front of him, it began to speak with a voice which Hibari hadn't heard in a long time, but which was still well known.

'It's been a while, Kyoya.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** If you haven't known it yet, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Chapter 2**

 _Hibari just stand still while the figure slowly approached him without making one noise._

 _When the figure was standing right in the front of him, it began to speak with a voice which Hibari hadn't heard in a long time, but which was still well known._

' _It's been a while, Kyoya.'_

The figure wiped his hood off. It revealed the face of a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes.

'Nivae' Hibari said shortly, but not rudely. It was his way of showing respect which he rarely showed somebody if ever. Nivae gave him a smile before she began to search through the clothes of the knocked out men.

'What are you doing here?'

'I don't know what you mean, Kyoya. Can I not visit an old friend?' The girl asked a slight mocking smirk visible on her face while taking money out of a wallet. Hibari raised an eyebrow about that. Looking at him she only shrugged before she continued.

'You never do something because of such a trivial reason' He said glaring and choosing to ignore her antics.

'Why should I also doing something without reasons? It would be stupid.'

It was a short silence between them. In the moment when Hibari wanted to continued the conversation he was interrupted.

'Can we speak somewhere else? These idiots will still be out cold a while, but the police will arrive in a few minutes and it would be difficult to explain my presence here. I'm not in the mood for such a kind of attention.' She smiled and seemed to be finished with robbing the unknown men out.

'You know what is going on, don't you?'

'What do you think?' She smiled again. She smiled a lot today. Hibari didn't need more clues to know she was in a bad mood.

Without a further word Hibari turned around and began walking. On an instant Nivae followed him.

Is this a line break? Yes, it's. I think so at least.

A little while later Hibari and Nivae arrived at Namimori High or better to say they arrived a short distance away from the ground of the school when they stopped. It wasn't that late yet so there where still students around. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be a matter. They know not to interfere in his business if they didn't want to be bitten to death. But even Hibari knew he couldn't stop the rumors that would develop if he would appear with a girl on his side. Not that this would brother him, but nothing good would happen when her presence would be announced.

So instead of just walking straight in the school Hibari turned around to Nivae.

'We will meet in the office of the discipline committee. I suppose you will find it. Take care that nobody sees you.' Getting a nod as agreement Hibari walked into the school and to his office, ignoring all of the crowding herbivores.

It was a bad omen that Nivae appeared. Not that he dislike her presence. It was rather the opposite. The hell, he would go that far to say he liked her being here. She was one of few people that didn't brother him, at least too much. She wasn't like the herbivores with whom he was always surrounded. She was a carnivore like him. Nothing more have to be said to this subject. Nevertheless her appearance was a bad omen. The situation had to be more serious than he thought or she wouldn't be here. And that the man with the tattoo…

His thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting his name. He looked up to see Kusakabe standing between his office and him, looking slight worried. Probably he called his name a few times before.

'I'm busy. Don't let anybody interrupt me.' Hibari growled. Ignoring Kusakabe's 'But what….' stuttering he walked into his office and slammed the door shut behind him.

He sat down behind his desk and needed to wait ten full seconds until Nivae was standing in his office. How the hell she had come in here he didn't know. He didn't ask either.

'I thought you were kidding if you said office, but obvious you weren't.' She said looking around.

'What is going on?'

'Always getting right to the point, don't you?' She sighed overdramatically.

He only gave her an annoyed look which she answered with a smile.

'You remember our last _job_?' She asked although she knew the answer already.

Hibari nodded shortly to signal her to continue.

She paused before she looked straight into his face from which all humor was gone.

'They are back.'

It shouldn't be surprising for Hibari. It really shouldn't be since he saw the tattoo in the face of the one man. It was there symbol, always has been. But still… he couldn't do anything else than wondering himself. How could this be?

Hoping that Nivae had an answer he asked her.

'I don't know.' She admitted 'You know I'm normally well informed about what's going on. I need to be. This time I hadn't one piece of information about it. Seriously nothing. There was no tip that they even exist anymore.'

'Then how do you know there are back?' That question made her smile and immediately he knew he shouldn't have asked.

'They knew they couldn't attack me straight. So they pretended to hire me for a _job._ It was a trap. I barley made it out alive.' She threw her arms in the air looking annoyed.

When she saw his raised eyebrow she answered his unspoken question. 'They are a way stronger than before. And acting smarter too. I also imagine that they have made new allies otherwise they couldn't have managed it. Short: I underestimated them.' The anger in her voice was only slight audible and if Hibari wouldn't knew her so well he wouldn't be able to hear it.

'But that won't be happen again.' The girl announced and gave Hibari a challenging look.

'I don't do these kinds of _jobs_ anymore.'

'It isn't a _job_. They want revenge. And don't think they will ignore you only because you stopped. You should know it better.' She gave him a smile. 'So are you in, Kyoya?'

He hesitated a moment before he nodded.

'Ok. What we are doing next is….'

Nivae was interrupted by a loud explosion. Dust was flowing through the air and seemed to hide a person in it. After the dust laid down a small brunet boy were revealed. Together with a large hole in the wall.

He panted hardly and looked around at first confusedly. When he saw Hibari his face became pale. He has had finished half a way of a stuttering apologize but then he noticed Nivae. His eyes widened and he trailed off.

Then they were shouting at the floor. Two other boys, one with black and one with silver hair came running to them followed by a baby.

The shouting stopped suddenly and they all stared at the strange girl in Hibari's office. Even the baby looked slight surprised.

Nivae turned around to Hibari shrugging.

'Your turn explaining.'

 **Please review it**


End file.
